


You knock me out

by eyecannotbelieveya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Boxing, Jaemin does too, Journalist, Lucas is also a boxer, M/M, NCT 2018, Photographer Seo Youngho | Johnny, boxer, dokun, doyoung hates his job, dream members are mentioned - Freeform, i wrote this so i could calm my exam anxiety, it didnt work, kun is a boxer, ten appears for a sec, yuta is their boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecannotbelieveya/pseuds/eyecannotbelieveya
Summary: Doyoung goes to Shanghai, China to cover a boxing match and do a interview with Asia's best male boxer; Qian Kun.And even though he hates sports and his job, a sponsored flight and hotel isn't that bad, the interview though, pretty bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is a little gift from me to you before I disappear for a while. I have exams in the upcoming week and I want:death.  
> (This isn't proof read and English isn't my first language so bear with me)
> 
> As always, leave a little comment if you like my work, that makes me extremely happy!
> 
> Twitter:  
> [idonthaveireum](https://twitter.com) CC: [idonthaveireum](https://curiouscat.me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doyoung hyung.” Jaemin says, body resting on the door frame, him being half way inside the small space of Doyoung’s office. Doyoung hums as an answer as he continues to flip through and occasionally mark something in the papers in front of him with the yellow marker in his hand. Doyoung’s eyes flicks back and forth over the papers in front of him. Jaemin could see him furrowing his eyebrows when he came over a part of his upcoming articles that he didn’t like.

 

“Doyoung hyung.” Jaemin says, body resting on the door frame, him being half way inside the small space of Doyoung’s office. Doyoung hums as an answer as he continues to flip through and occasionally mark something in the papers in front of him with the yellow marker in his hand. Doyoung’s eyes flicks back and forth over the papers in front of him. Jaemin could see him furrowing his eyebrows when he came over a part of his upcoming articles that he didn’t like.

 

“Yuta hyung wants you in his office, it’s pretty important.” Jaemin states before pushing himself of the door frame.

 

Doyoung could see him disappearing down the hallway in his side glance, he could hear the younger’s footsteps fading as further away he got. Doyoung let his eyes rest on one of the three drafts in front of him. His eyes landing on the headline.  _Mark Lee (19) set to join national hockey team._ He sighs before crossing out the headline, not feeling the vibe of it before he pushes the paper away from him before getting up and leaving his office, making his way towards his boss’ office.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

Doyoung was met with the unusual sight of the door that led into Yuta’s office being open and he could faintly hear his boss speaking to someone on the phone. Doyoung knocks on the door when he hears that his boss is finished with his phone call. He made sure to stay as far away from the open door as possible to not catch any of the previous phone call.

 

“You requested to see me?” He questions as his slim body rests on the door frame. Some might would have called it unprofessional but to Yuta, this was normal to him. 

 

“Yes, Doyoung, Please come inside and sit down.” Yuta gestures towards the light gray couch inside his office. Doyoung steps inside the office, quietly closing the door behind him before making his way over to the couch and softly sitting down on it.

 

“I’m just gonna get right into it.” Yuta starts as he lays down a few pictures of two east Asian men that was oddly familiar to him for some reason. Yuta’s index finger lays on top of one of the pictures. The man on the picture was shirtless, sweaty and wearing a pair of red boxing gloves. Doyoung furrowed his brows, not understanding where his boss was going with this.

 

“This is Qian Kun. The name’s familiar to you, isn’t it?” Doyoung nods, brows still furrowed. “Qian Kun is one of the best boxers in the world, the best in all of Asia. He has never been defeated by _any_ Asian boxer and this upcoming weekend,-” Yuta stops for a few seconds and looks at Doyoung that is sat in front of him with his brows furrowed that fully gives away that the younger is not understanding where he is going with this. “And this upcoming weekend, he is going up against another boxer that is undefeated by any underground or professional boxer in all of China.” Yuta moves his index finger over to another picture on the coffee table in front of them. “This is Wong Yukhei,-” Yuta taps his finger on the photograph. “He has never been defeated by anyone in China as mentioned earlier and after some heavy bickering with Qian Kun,-”

 

Doyoung furrows his brows, confused as to why the two boxers would fight.

 

“Oh come on! This was hot news, you should know this!” Yuta cries out as he runs his hands through his hair, clearly frustrated. Doyoung can’t keep himself from rolling his eyes. “Okay, so after some heavy bickering with Qian Kun, the two decide to take it out on each other in the ring.”

 

Doyoung simply nods again, still not catching up on to where this conversation was headed. 

 

“The match is on Saturday in Shanghai, I want you alongside Johnny to cover this event, it’s important to our magazine.”

_Fuck. I don’t want to go to China, or I want to go to China, but not for work._

 

Doyoung nodded for the nth time, silently agreeing to go. Yuta gave him a thumbs up before excusing himself, having to leave for an interview with an Olympic fencer. Doyoung couldn’t remember the fencers name due to the fact that he wasn’t interested, the name _Wang_ still rang in his head for some reason though. Doyoung sighs before slowly making his way back to his office, not feeling as motivated as he had felt when he came to work this morning.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

“Doyoung.” Ten sang as he made his way into the others office, sitting himself on top of Doyoung’s desk so that he would be taller than the other for once. “Heard you were going to China. Is that true?” Ten asks as he looks down at Doyoung who is sitting in his desk chair, trying desperately to keep looking at the pieces of paper in front of him and to not let his eyes drift over to the Thai man that was currently sat almost on top of his work.

 

“Yeah, me and Seo are going to cover this boxing event in Shanghai.”

 

Doyoung looks up at the other, he can see that Ten is currently thinking. “Oh my god!” Ten lays his hands over his mouth, his brown eyes widening twice in size.

_Oh Ten, ever so dramatic._

 

“No fucking way! No fucking way!” Ten is smacking his chest now, Doyoung feeling nothing due to Ten being tiny and a shitty fighter. “Oh my fucking god, you’re gonna cover the fight between Qian Kun and Wong Yukhei, you lucky bastard!”

 

“yeah, I am.” Doyoung says in a monotone, feeling unmotivated about going to China.

 

“Kim Dongyoung, why aren’t you more excited? It’ll look good on paper when you decide to leave this firm and write for some other magazine!” Ten says, all smiles and sunshine. Ten was a pain in the ass sometimes, and not a good pain in the ass.

 

“It’s sports. I’m not that interested.” He rests his head onto his right palm and huffs, his raven black hair flops slightly on his forehead. Ten finds him cute even though he's so fucking annoying. 

 

Ten rolls his eyes before he jumps off the desk, now standing between Doyoung’s knees, dangerously close to the other.  “I’ll never understand why you began working here when you literally hate every sport.” Ten moves closer and Doyoung can feel his breathe on his face.

 

“Not all of us can live comfortably because our parents are rich.” Doyoung says, not looking properly at Ten. Ten laughs at Doyoung’s replay and shakes his head before he moves backwards, backing slightly away from the other.

 

He ruffles Doyoung’s hair before blowing him a raspberry and running out of his office.   


 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

Doyoung feels bored where he’s sitting at in the over priced section in the arena, having lost the interest in the fifth round after only five minutes, it was not the twelfth round; the last one, and Doyoung felt like he was going to die of boredom if this didn’t end as fast as possible. Johnny is sitting beside him, his camera in his hands as he snaps picture after picture of the match. A small smile is plastered on his face and Doyoung can feel jealousy starting to spark inside his chest, all that he had ever wanted was to enjoy his job. To write for a magazine or for some organization that had an impact, not a fucking sports magazine.

_Glad to see that someone is at least enjoying what they are doing._

 

Doyoung lifts his gaze from his coworker over to the ring in front of them. Both males are shirtless, red boxing gloves on Qian Kun’s hands and red boxing trunks on his lower half (he was representing China after all) and black gloves on Wong Yukhei and black boxing trunks on his lower half. Doyoung would have enjoyed the show in front of him a lot more if he hadn’t looked up just as Qian Kun throws a hard punch right into  Wong Yukhei’s face, making the taller of the two stumble backwards as he holds his bleeding nose.

 

Doyoung can see fire lit in the eyes of Wong Yukhei as a sadistic smile appears on his face. Doyoung gulps, feeling threatened just by seeing his face twitch.

 

Qian Kun, which is stood a few meters away from the other, gives the other boxer a real smile, dimples on display before he dries off the blood on his red glove.  From what Doyoung could see from where he was sat, this fueled the fire in Wong Yukhei, and he launches towards him, his hands raising as he runs. Johnny lets out a gasp, his camera now being in his lap, looking at the on going match in front of him with eyes blown wide.

 

“Fucking photograph this!” Doyoung hisses as he smacks the other, Johnny fiddling with his camera before raising it once again, the sound of picture being taken, the sound drifting away a with the sounds of cheers being the majority that Doyoung can hear.

 

As Wong Yukhei reaches Qian Kun and sends a punch flying, Qian Kun, who is slightly shorter, ducks away from the punch and sends another punch flying into the face of the Hong Kong native. The sound of something cracking reaches Doyoung’s ears and he feels a shiver run up his spine. The sound was disgusting, the sound was more disgusting than listening to Ten going on about how much he wanted to suck Wong Yukhei’s dick. Wong Yukhei is once again stumbling backwards inside the boxing ring, now holding his bloody, cracked nose.

 

The fire that Doyoung had seen lit inside Wong Yukhei’s eyes was now flaming, blazing, burning in his face. The sadistic smile Doyoung had seen on the Hong Kong natives face was gone and had been replaced by anger.

 

“Oh no, he’s getting angry, that doesn’t mean good.” Johnny mutters beside him, camera in front of his face as he continued to capture picture after picture.

 

Wong Yukhei storms towards Qian Kun once again, ad for the first time in the whole match, Wong Yukhei lands a punch over his opponents torso. The punch goes straight into Qian Kun’s face and Doyoung flinches away and the thought of the others face being broken runs through his head.

 

Johnny had shown him old pictures of Qian Kun from when he was a teenager and Doyoung had thought the other was cute.

 

Different from his opponent, Qian Kun doesn’t stumble backwards like the other boy inside the ring, he simply moves back, luring the other to follow him. Wong Yukhei moves closer, just like what the other wants. Qian Kun jumps to the side, surprising his opponent before landing a hard uppercut into the younger's face, leading to a knockout. The match was over.  

 

The sound of the judge counting can hardly be heard through the cheers inside the arena and Doyoung can feel himself standing as he looks around him. He can see most people cheering, Johnny including and he feels a small smile tug on his lips but that soon drops when the thought of the interview he was supposed to do in just twenty minutes pops into his head once again.   


 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

From what Doyoung has heard, Qian Kun is an absolute dick. Like the dickiest out of all dickie dudes, like he’s the absolute worst. And as the boxer sits in front of him, dark eyes and no shirt, sweaty and a scowl on his _very_ pretty face, he feels intimidated by the other, even though he was slightly taller but not as much of an fighter.

 

“So,-” Doyoung starts before looking down at the questions Yuta had sent with him before leaving for China, his hands was slightly shaking, because _holy fucking hell,_ the other was intimidating and intense and the interview was _so_ awkward. “You’re boxing abilities, how’d you get them?”

 

“Through years of intense training.” The answer was short, almost to short for Doyoung to work with. His upcoming article was going to be a lot harder to write than he had thought when he left Seoul this morning.

 

Doyoung nods, deciding to just go to the next question in hopes of saving his article and to _finally_ leave this damned backstage area.  “Okay, you wanna talk about your coach? The two of you seem close.”

 

Not a single change of facial expression, the same dark eyes was looking at him almost bored. “Taeil’s a good coach. Always pushing me to do better.” The question Doyoung has asked first had been answered in a monotone and so was this one.

 

Doyoung nods once again and curses himself inside his head for always nagging Yuta about him wanting to write something more challenging and interesting. “Okay,-” Doyoung breathes, his eyes skims over the question that was written, not wanting to ask it in fear of ending up with a broken nose like Wong Yukhei had ended up with after the match earlier this night.

_Fuck it._

 

“Any significant other? A girlfriend or perhaps, a boyfriend?” This was the only question Doyoung had pushed for Yuta to remove. Doyoung strongly believes in separating private life and private life. His upcoming article was going to focus on Qian Kun’s athletic life, not his personal.

 

A perfectly styled left eyebrow was raised on the other’s face and Doyoung was 100% sure he had hit a nerve.

 

“Not that having a significant other of the same gender is wrong, it’s 2019 after all.” Doyoung  chuckles nervously as he lowers his gaze onto the sheet of paper he was holding, the letters spelling out questions he was set to ask.

 

“You can leave that question out of your article Mr.Kim, please keep my professional and personal lifes separated.”

 

Doyoung nods for the nth time as he swallows, his eyes still being glued down at the paper, him being almost afraid to look up at the other. Doyoung clear his voice before he asks the next question.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

Qian Kun, or Mr. Qian as Doyoung had referred to him for the last twenty five minutes, stands up and stick his hand towards Doyoung, inviting him in for a handshake. Doyoung takes the other’s hand and as the two shakes hands, Doyoung can feel how warm and soft the boxer’s hand was.

_Keep it together Kim!_

 

“Thank you for the interview!” The boxer says, a smile on his face that made dimples form in his cheeks. Doyoung feels his heart skip a beat inside his chest.

 

“Thank you for wanting to do the interview!” Doyoung says, a surprised expression appears on his face and that made the boxer laugh inside his head.

_Why is he being nice suddenly?_

 

“Yeah, yeah. I hope your article about the match and me sells well.” Qian Kun still has a smile on is face and Doyoung feels even more confused.

 

The boxer moves back to the chair he had been sitting on and reaches down beside it, pulling a black duffel bag on top of it and pulls a white t-shirt out of it.He pulls the t-shirt over his chest before closing his duffel bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Doyoung looks at him, stunned at the way the other moves. His moves felt fluid and if he hadn’t known that he was a boxer, he would have guessed he was some sort of performer. Qian Kun is suddenly out the door. The only thing Doyoung notices before he is gone is the sound of someone speaking rapid fire mandarin in the hallway before the sound dies out.

 

Doyoung gathers his own stuff and leaves the small backstage area too and fins Johnny standing where he had left him. Outside the toilets in the entry of the arena. Johnny was still resting his body on the concrete wall but now he was talking to someone instead of looking through the picture he had taken. Johnny notices Doyoung and quickly hang up his call and he joins Doyoung on his side as the two make their way out of the arena.

 

“How’d it go?” Johnny asks as he pops a mint lozenge into his mouth.

 

“It went better than I thought, he wasn’t as much of an dick as Yuta and the other opponents wanted him to be. It seems like it’s some sort of act but I could be wrong.”

 

“Yeah, you could be.” Johnny takes a sharp breathe, filling his lungs with the cold night air before he speaks again. “Did he answer the question you begged Yuta to remove?”

 

Doyoung cackles. “Did you think he would? He said just the same thing I said to Yuta.”

 

“To keep professional and private life separated?” Johnny asks, Doyoung can see in his side view that Johnny wraps his scarf tighter around his neck, trying desperately to keep the cold out.

 

“Yes, and he was terrible to interview, I almost have nothing to work with.,-” Doyoung throws his hands in the air to show his frustration. “I’ll have to bullshit my way through this and Yuta’s gonna kill me.”

 

Johnny laughs at the others misery and he’s pushed softly by Doyoung, making Johnny laugh even harder. Doyoung gives up on trying to get him to stop and joins him in on the other's happiness.


	2. Where things goes wonderfully wrong (right) because my friends left me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time Doyoung sees Qian Kun, his chest is covered up by a shirt, a cap and mask on and he’s serving food at a homeless shelter and Doyoung physically feels his heart skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I felt like the ending of the last chapter was shit so I added a extra one:)
> 
> As always, it makes my whole week when anyone comments or leaves kudos, thank you:))
> 
> And if you have any questions about me, my stories or just wanna be friends my twitter and cc is:
> 
> Twitter: idonthaveireum
> 
> CC: idonthaveireum 

 

_“Jaemin! We are leaving!” Doyoung yells down the hall for the third time and he can see Jaemin power walking down the hall. The sound of Jaemin’s shoes hitting the floor in its own rhythm fills the silence alongside the sound of Doyoung tapping his foot._

 

_“Yes, Yes! I know hyung, this is the third time you have called me.” Jaemin says as he power walks right by Doyoung, coffee in one hand and the questions he has prepared in the other. Doyoung runs after the younger boy._

 

_“Remember the last time the two of us went for an interview together? We were twenty minutes late due to you being so slow when ordering that we almost missed it.” Doyoung reminds him as he try to keep up with the very fast teenager.  He takes a sharp breath in behind Jaemin and Jaemin laughs at him._

 

_“Can you please slow down?” Doyoung asks after him as he rests his hands on his knees, bent over, trying to catch his breath._

 

_“Keep up, old man!” Jaemin teases and Doyoung can see the shit eating grin on his face even when he has his back faced to him._

 

_“I am no old man you little rascal!” Doyoung yells as he runs after the younger and when he catches up with him, Doyoung pulls him back by the collar of his blue polo shirt, making Jaemin slightly choke on the coffee in his windpipe._

 

_“I am only four years older than you, I am still young!” Doyoung whines and Jaemin pats him on the head before running towards the company car._

 

_“I AM DRIVING! DRIVER PICKS THE MUSIC, SHOTGUN SHUTS HIS CAKEHOLE!” Jaemin shouts as he runs and as Doyoung realizes that he is going to have to listen to toxic by Britney Spears for almost an hour, he breaks out into sprint after the other._

 

_“NO YOU’RE NOT! YOU CAN’T EVEN DRIVE PROPERLY!” Doyoung shouts after the other and eventually passes Jaemin and makes it over to the driver side, throwing the car door open and setting himself there._

 

_Jaemin gets into the passenger seat, his lips turned into a pout._

 

_Doyoung reaches over the gear leaver and connects his phone to the AUX cord and taps on the spotify app._

 

_The sound of Ariana Grande’s ‘Dangerous Woman’ fills the car, Jaemin sings along, Toxic long forgotten._

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

“I hate my job, I hate my job, I hate my job, I hate my job, I HATE MY JOB!” Doyoung mutters as his voice gets louder and louder through his sentence. His fingers is tightly interlocked in his hair and he is slightly tugging on it, trying desperately to get his frustration out. The printed papers laid in front of him makes him want to pull the hairs on his head off and then set himself on fire.

 

The article laid on top of his desk simply pisses him off. It’s shitty written and about some Mark Lee that’s fucking magnificent on ice and to any sports nerd that would be pure heaven to write about but to Doyoung, to Doyoung it’s literal hell.

 

He moves his gaze over to his draft for the Qian Kun article and the first words makes him want to vomit, it’s almost as bad as his article from a month ago about Mark Lee.

 

“Qian Kun. One of the worlds best boxers to ever compete in the international scene of boxing and know for being ever so cold.” Doyoung reads out loud with a scoff. He rolls his eyes at what he has written, he was going to let Yuta down, hard.

 

“Jesus Christ, why.” Doyoung whines, the why being ever so dragged out.

 

“Why, why, why? why is it so badly written? I have a degree in journalism for fuck sakes!” He cries out behind his hands that’s laid on top of his face. Doyoung’s face collides with the surface of his desktop and he mutters a small ‘fuck’ under his breath due to the impact.

 

  
**♡♡♡♡♡♡**  
  


 

The next time Doyoung sees Qian Kun, his chest is covered up by a shirt, a cap and mask on and he’s serving food at a homeless shelter and Doyoung physically _feels_ his heart skip a beat.

 

Yuta has sent him out to do an interview with a lady that runs a homeless shelter and a organization for the homeless, he gets to do something that has nothing with sports for once and to Doyoung, it’s literal heaven. Later, he would take Yuta's place for a charity ball hosted by the same women that runs the organization. 

 

“So, Ms.Kim, how do you manage this small shelter and your organization?” Doyoung asks, his eyes being locked on Qian Kun who is currently laughing along with an old lady. His body and head is as turned away from Ms.Kim as possible. She shrugs at the young man’s odd behavior and decides to just answer the question

 

“It’s a nonprofit organization, none of the volunteers gets paid for being here and we are lucky enough to be sponsored with food  by the supermarket down the street and a few anonymous sponsors.” Miss.Kim says. The older lady follows his gaze and when it ends on her most devoted sponsor, she smirks slightly. She fully understands why he acts weird.

 

“Mister. Kim, is there anything wrong? You seem kind off distracted.” She says and that makes Doyoung tear his gaze away from Qian Kun and back to the person he is supposed to interview.

 

“No, nothing is wrong at all.” Doyoung says as he turns to the next page of his notebook.

 

“The charity ball next week, the public is awfully curios to as if there are any vip personalities coming. So are there any vip personalities coming?” Doyoung asks cheeky which makes Miss. Kim laugh.

 

“Maybe, I know some important people from over the sea but I haven’t gotten the guest list. The only thing I know for sure is that your boss; Nakamoto Yuta is invited but he will fly to China to spend some time with an old friend which means that you, Doyoung will take his place.” Ms.Kim says as she smiles, the dimple on her left cheek showing.

 

Doyoung laughs, Ms.Kim’s character had been lively, bubbly and mum-like since he had shook hands with her an hour ago.

 

“Yes, yes. I get to mingle with fancy people for a whole night.” Doyoung jokes as he puts a check mark beside the question he just asked.  “So no names? You actually don’t know? Because last year you _knew_ but you didn’t tell.”

 

“I don’t know.” Ms.Kim answers and Doyoung knows she’s lying. She’s not even trying to hide that she is lying, a very satisfied smile showing on her face as she takes a small sip from her cup of steaming coffee.

 

“Yup, not telling this year either.” Doyoung states before he takes a sip from his glass of water. Ms.Kim laughs once again.

 

“Since you won’t tell, we will move on to the next question. The money that comes in from the charity ball, what are you going to do with them?” Doyoung’s eyes trails over to Qian Kun again, he’s now typing something on his phone and Doyoung can see him smiling behind his mask, the sparkle in his eyes giving it away,

 

“I’ve always had this dream of expanding the shelter, I want it to be possible to sleep here for those who don’t have a roof over their head.” Ms.Kim confesses, Doyoung can see her using her hands to gesture in his side view, still looking at Qian Kun.

 

Qian Kun tucks his phone away and lifts his head, meeting eyes with Doyoung. Doyoung panics and immediately turns away, his face flushing a deep, scarlet red, all the way from his neck to his ears and cheeks.

 

“You sure you are okay Mister.Kim? Is one of the volunteers making you uncomfortable?” Ms.Kim asks once again.

 

“No, no.” Doyoung mutters as he gives her a smile. “I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

 _Lies_.

 

Ms.Kim hums as an answer as Doyoung flips over to a new page filled with questions.

 

“Jesus, how many pages have you written? Is this an interrogation?” Ms.Kim jokes before reaching out for her cup of coffee that is set on top of the small coffee table set between the two.

 

Doyoung chuckles before he asks her a few more questions.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

  


 

The week that follows, flies by way to fast. Doyoung’s schedule is filled with doing interviews for his boss since he’s on holiday, writing the darn Qian Kun article and he also does an extra interview with Mark Lee, Jaemin tags along to that interview and now Doyoung is stuck with a young adult with a massive crush.

 

“Did you _see_ the way he skated? He is going to be the next Zuccarello, I swear to God.” Jaemin sighs as he sits in front of Doyoung, his head rested on top of his hand as he looks into the air dreamily.

 

“Who?” Doyoung asks behind his computer as he continues to slam his fingers on the keyboard of the computer. Doyoung slams a little bit to hard and the keyboard button that shows the letter ‘k’ stops working. Doyoung curses under his breath and copy’s an k from further up his document.

 

“Norwegian hockey player. How do you not know this, he’s one of the best players in the world, for Christ sakes, he played for the New York Rangers.” Jaemin says, his face being turned into a scowl, the love sick puppy was now long gone.

 

“Sorry, I can’t hear you, I have airpods in.” Doyoung says which makes Jaemin’s head collide with his desktop, Jaemin _groans_ into it.

 

“Please don’t ever say that ever again.”

 

“I’ll quote vines then.” The sound of Doyoung typing away fills the silence for a few seconds before Jaemin groans into the desktop once again.

 

“ _Please don’t._ I’ll make Yuta hyung fire you.” Jaemin threatens, head still laid on top of Doyoung’s desktop.

  


“Okay little one, I won’t,--” Doyoung chuckles as he quickly puts together a plan to get Jaemin to do something for him. “But only if you run to the nearest starbucks and get me an iced americano.” Jaemin lifts his head.

 

“No.”

 

“I said, whoever threw that paper; your mum’s a hoe.” Doyoung says in a monotone with perfect English. Jaemin throws his hands up in surrender as he gets out of the chair, now standing.

 

“Okay, point proven. Give me your credit card and I’ll do it.” Jaemin states and Doyoung fishes his credit card out of his phone cases.

 

“Be quick.” Doyoung says and Jaemin flips him off.

 

“Be quick. Fuck off old man.” Jaemin mutters before he skips out of the office, credit card in hand.

 

“I’m not old you brat!” Doyoung yells after him.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

Doyoung stands in front of the hotel where Ms.Kim’s charity ball is supposed to be hosted and it looks expensive. Imagine the Plaza hotel in New York but with a taste of culture. There's tall windows at almost every hotel room and Doyoung can see people moving inside the rooms. There's a young girl playing with a small boy at one of the balconies that is high up and Doyoung snaps out if it, he was acting really creepy at the moment. 

 

Doyoung adjusts his bow tie for the nth time since he had gotten out of the taxi he had taken to the hotel when he turns his gaze from the girl and towards the main entrance. It's illuminated by spotlights and paparazzi cameras that would light up whenever a high profile person would step out of a cab or limo and make their way into the building. 

 

Johnny and Ten stands beside him, both clad in suits, looking sharper than usual. Ten usually wore sweatpants and hoodies to work, he reminded Doyoung of one of those fuck boys he went to college with. 

 

People were all around them and the sound of cameras constantly clicking almost drowning away due to the sound of people talking and cars driving by.

 

Doyoung looks around, he can see women and men off all nationalities walking up the stairs of the hotel while the flash of camera blitzes goes off.  Ms. Kim had really topped herself this year, last year wasn’t _this_ glamorous. It had been glamours but this was on a whole another level than last year. 

 

“It feels like this is the Met Gala and not a charity ball.” Ten says beside him as the three continues to look at the situation going on in front of them.  Johnny hums beside them and flips his hand up, his wrist watch on display. The watch show 8:30 in the evening.

 

Johnny rubs his hands together and blows on to them, trying to get some heat from his mouth to his hands. “Better get to it.” He says and begins walking towards the entrance, Ten and Doyoung following shortly after.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

 

The first thing Doyoung sees when he sets foot into the ballroom of the hotel is the _massive_ chandelier that is hanging from the ceiling.  The glass of it sends light into all sorts of directions and creates a mood that is hard for Doyoung to describe. It fills him with a feeling he could almost describe as ‘floating’.  The second thing he takes notice to, is the endless amount of people that is inside the ballroom. He sees women clad in dresses that he can only guess costs more than the apartment he lives in and men clad in suits that probably are just as expensive as the clothes of the women. He feels left out where he stands. The third thing he notices is that he has lost Johnny and Ten. He entered the building less than two minutes ago and the two were _already_ gone. 

 

“Your friends went to the bathroom, but we all know what that means.” A voice speaks behind him and Doyoung turns around with a smile. He’s met with the sight of Ms.Kim clad in a beautiful blue jumpsuit with Qian Kun on her arm. Doyoung’s smile drops and he can feel his mouth opening. The shock on his face could be seen by satellite Spin in space.

 

“Hm, cat got your tongue?” Ms.Kim teases and Doyoung shut his mouth, straightens his posture and pretends like he has never seen the man beside her.

 

“No, no, absolutely not. Just shocked to see that you managed to get one of the best boxers of the world to come here.” Doyoung says before he sticks out his right hand, a gesture for the other to take it and shake it.  Qian Kun takes his hand and shakes it. Doyoung can feel the same electricity going up his spine as the last time he shook hands with the boxer.

 

“Kim Dongyoung, it’s a pleasure.” Doyoung presents himself and he can see a slight twitch in Qian Kun’s expression. Doyoung doesn’t mention.

 

“Qian Kun. Have we met before? You look very familiar.” Qian Kun says and Doyoung notices a undertone of teasing in the way he asks.

 

“Oh, no no, you’re probably just mixing me with someone else.” Doyoung smiles to him and he can feel that if Ms.Kim doesn’t take him with her very fucking soon, he’s going to mc-fucking lose it and do something stupid.

 

“Boys, I have a speech to do. Feel free to drink and eat as much as you want.” Ms.Kim says as she takes a glass of something from the tray of an bartender. The bartender offers the two, Doyoung refuses, Qian Kun takes a glass for himself.

 

Doyoung can see Ms.Kim entering the crowd of people stood in the middle of the room before she fully disappears in the crowd of people.

 

“Mixing you with someone else's. As if I would forget the one journalist who asked me about my sexuality.” Qian Kun says as he swirls his glass of alcohol, he reminds Doyoung of Leonardo DiCaprio in 'The Great Gatsby'.

 

Doyoung flushes red.

 

“I’m really,-- I’mreallysorryforthatonequestionItriedconvincingmybosstoremoveit.” Doyoung says as he chants inside his head for the red of his cheeks to disappear.

 

Qian Kun raises a eyebrow, gesturing for him to repeat the sentence.

 

Doyoung clears his throat and curses himself inside his head for not taking the damn drink from the bartender earlier. “I’m really sorry for that one question. I tried convincing my boss to remove it.” Doyoung repeats, this time speaking much slower.

 

“You could’ve not asked it.”

 

“Dude, what’s your deal? It’s 2019, no one give a shit!” Doyoung half yells which makes the boxer step forward and claps his hand over his mouth which makes some of the liquid in his glass spill onto Doyoung’s white dress shirt.

 

When the ice cold liquid meets Doyoung hot skin, it makes him gasp. He steps back immediately and tries to brush off as much of the liquid from his shirt as possible.

 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Qian Kun apologizes, his hand that wasn’t holding the now half empty glass of alcohol laid in shock over his mouth. “Is it ruined? Is it ruined? I’ll tailor a new one for you!”

 

“No no, it’s okay,” Doyoung reassures him. Doyoung looks up from his chest and realizes how close the boxer is stood against him ,their chests are almost touching. He steps back and at the same time, he gulps.

 

“At least let me borrow you one of my dress shirts.” Qian Kun says before chugging the last of his drink and setting it on the tray of a passing bartender. “My hotel room is in this hotel. Let’s go.”

 

And before Doyoung can say anything or protest at all, he is being dragged out of the ballroom and towards the elevator by a certain Qian Kun.

 

This is _so_ going to be national gossip.

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

  


Qian Kun opens opens up his hotel room with one of those fancy room cards that Doyoung had used for the first time three weeks ago when he was in Shanghai.

 

As the door swings open, Doyoung realizes that this isn’t a normal hotel room, it’s the fucking top floor suite. _Capitalism_.  What gives it away is the darn chandelier that is hanging from the ceiling, it doesn’t take up the same amount of space as the one on the first floor but this one isn’t small either. The two enter the living room area of the suite and Doyoung comes to think of what the sight of him and the boxer must have looked like as he throws his suit jacket off and onto one out of four coaches inside the room and begins unbuttoning his dress shirt when the jacket is out of the way.

 

When he unbuttons the last button of the shirt and throws it beside his suit jacket, he realizes his chest is slightly sticky.

 

Doyoung moves deeper into the suite. He finds the bedroom and takes a wild guess that it’s connected to a bathroom before he opens one of the doors of the double door and enters the bedroom. It’s empty, all that is inside it is a few clothes scattered around and on top of a chair in a corner, a few books lying on the small, glass nightstand and a fiery red suitcase with five yellow stars on the side. It could only belong to Qian Kun.

 

Doyoung lets his eyes roam over to the left side of the bedroom and he notices a brown door. He takes another wild guess and hopes that this is the bathroom of the suite. He walks over to the door and takes in the sight of it. It’s obviously brown and off tree but to him, it looks expensive for some reason and it probably costs more than the suit he is currently wearing, it is after all the top floor suite of one of the most expensive hotels in all f South Korea.

 

“Doyoung?! Doyoung, where are you?” Kun yells as he steps into the bedroom, a new clean white shirt held in his fist. His eyebrow raises when he notices him, when he sees him topless.

 

“Why,-- what are you doing here?” Kun stumbles over his words when he asks and Doyoung’s crosses his hands over his chest, desperately trying to cover up his naked chest. He can feel the stickiness on his chest and he cringes mentally.

 

“I’m looking for the bathroom, what are you doing here?” Doyoung hisses as he opens the door and to his luck, it’s the bathroom.

 

“I’m looking for your dumbass.” Kun says as he enters the bathroom, now standing beside a shirtless Doyoung while he, himself is fully clothed.  Doyoung wets a towel and cleans off the spilled alcohol on his chest.

 

Kun looks at him. He notices that Doyoung is slightly tanner than he had notice the last two times he had and that he has very defined abs. He’s gonna die.

 

“Give me the shirt.” Doyoung snaps when he notices the other looking.

 

“Only if you can catch me.” Kun says and throws the door of the bathroom open, it collides with the wall and Doyoung wonders how much he would have to pay if he broke something.

 

Doyoung set off after him. He runs out of the bathroom and bedroom and he can’t see Kun, doesn’t know where he is at all and the suite is massive. “Oh come on Qian, give me the shirt!”

 

“Only if you catch me!” The sound of the other’s voice can be heard from inside the living room and Doyoung moves forward, closer to the enormous living room. He rests his body on the gold painted door frame and looks around the room.

 

He’s not on or under the coach, not sitting on one of the chair beside the enormous table and he’s not sitting on top or under the dining table. Doyoung hears a sound and snaps his head in the direction of the sound. A closet. _Of course._

  


Doyoung tip toes towards it, a smile that would look creepy to anyone if they didn’t know the situation that was happening. He throws both doors of the closet open and inside it stands the boxer, the clean, white shirt still balled tightly into his fist. “Found you.”

 

Kun plunges forward and pushes Doyoung onto the Victorian sofa behind the two. Doyoung’s knees collides with the sofa and they give out, he now lays on top of it and lets out a breath. Kun climbs on top of him and Doyoung notices how extremely close they are. Kun’s arms are right beside his head and the soft fabric of the dress shirt is faintly touching his ear.  If he had the time, he could have counted every single one of the eyelashes that outlined the boxers dark eyes.

 

“Catch me if you can.” Kun says and starts moving off him but Doyoung pulls him back again by his tie and the two accidentally collides. Doyoung can feel Kun’s lips on his and they are softer than he had imagined they were.

 

“I’m,-- I’m,-- I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it, it was an accident.” Kun stutters, his body now lying on top of his. He begins moving off him and Doyoung pulls him back once again.

 

“Please kiss me once again if you want to.” He says and Kun smiles slightly before colliding their lips once again.

 

 

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

 

“Well, that was one hell of a night.” Kun says as he strokes Doyoung’s naked thigh under the covers. He has a satisfied smile on his lips and he uses his hand that isn’t caressing Doyoung’s thigh to run it through the journalists hair, tugging softly at the ends. Doyoung laughs and the hole bed moves to his happiness. Kun can feel a spark of love starting to lighten inside his heart.

 

“Yes, yes it was.” Doyoung says as he turns over to his stomach and rests his head on top of his crossed arms, looking up at the other.

 

Kun makes up his mind, he’s going to do what he should have done three weeks ago. “Doyoung,--” Kun pushes his body slightly up, not resting his head on his hand as he lays on his side. “Can I take you out on a date?”

 

“God, I was worried you wouldn’t ask.”


End file.
